The Day the Smashers Gone Insane
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: My most insane oneshot ever, WITHOUT my three main Smash characters! Popo is just having ice cream, when Ness eats it and turns into a penny, which evolves into a dime, and all of the Smashers get involved in one of the most insane fanfics ever conceived!


Yoshizilla: I got teh boredz after all this writing, so I decided to do yet ANOTHER Super Smash Brothers one-shot.

Disclaimer: Yippee-kay-yay, dumbnut.

Yoshizilla: Shut up. I don't need less enthusiasm from you!

Disclaimer: Now my feelings are hurt...;(

* * *

One day, Popo was eating some ice cream, when...

"I'm snatching this ice cream from you!" Ness laughed, snatching the ice cream from Popo and running off, laughing evilly.

Popo started to cry, and he then spotted a penny, which evolved into...a dime?

"Cool! A new Pokemon!" Popo exclaimed happily, grabbing the dime, and eating it. He let out a belch, and out of the belch came out..."Nana?"

"Yeah. So what seems to be just the spot?" Nana asked, tilting her head.

Popo rubbed the back of his head. "I...don't...know..."

"Otta the way!" Ganondorf shouted, running away from Peach, who was whacking him with turnips.

"Get back here, you skater hater!" Peach shouted, throwing the turnips at Ganondorf's back.

Zelda then walked up to Popo and screamed in his face, disappearing into a puff of smoke afterwards.

"WTF?" Popo and Nana both said in unison.

Mario then grabbed Nana, and started running off, laughing evilly.

Popo was about to give chase to et his sister, when Young Link comes up wearing gangsta clothes and says, "Yo yo yo, dawg! How 'bout formin' a rap group with me an-"

"MOVE!" Popo said, whamming Young Link with his mallet, killing the young Hyrulian in the process. He then ran after Mario.

Meanwhile, nearby, Bowser and Mewtwo were having a Dance Dance Revolution contest, which Luigi was judging. He applauded Bowser, but booed Mewtwo. Mewtwo came up behind Luigi and hurled the green plumber towards a water tower, which fell on Mewtwo, knocking the two characters unconcious.

Bowser just watched blankly, and he started walking off.

Back with Popo, our fledgling hero was being mentored by Pikachu.

"Use the Force-I mean, the, um, Vorce!" Pikachu instructed, being sued by George Lucas several seconds later, and dying.

Popo used the Vorce (worst. pun. EVER.), and he then turned into...Wizardheimer!

"Nooooooo!" He screamed, running around in circles, being then slapped by Samus.

"Kamek, you just can't go screaming around like a moron!" She shouted.

Popo growled. "I'm WIZARDHEIMER!! Not Kamek...you DIE!" He zapped Samus to death.

Zelda screamed, and she grabbed Marth. "Marth! That Magikoopa killed Samus!"

Marth gasped. "What?" He took out his sowrd and plunged at the Magikoopa. "I'll kill you!"

Popo screamed, but he was then relieved as Luigi kicked Marth out of the way. "Thanks, Luigi."

Luigi turned around and laughed. "That's MAMA LUIGI to you, Wizardheimer!" He gasped. "Wizardheimer! You go by-bye!" He grabbed Popo and started beating him badly.

Popo moaned, trying to tell Luigi to stop, but not having any luck. "Luigi, I'm not 'Wizardsmeimer', I'm Popo! One of the Ice Climbers - NOOOOO!!!" He screamed (in Darth vader's dramatic voice, thus, being sued by LucasFilm Ltd.) as he was tossed into Zelda and Marth.

And then exploded, killing all three of the characters.

Luigi took off his cap and bowed. "I'm-a Mama Luigi, numba one!" He laughed. He then started doing the monkey, with Mario, Donkey Kong, Roy, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Snake, Zero Suit Samus, Pit, Wario, Fox, Falco, and Dr. Mario joining in.

"Hey babe," Falco said to Dr. Mario, cooing him, "How 'bout we get a room and-"

WHAM!! He was killed by Dr. Mario's pills.

Everyone gasped, and Fox ran away, crying like a Japanese schoolgirl.

"The following movie has been rated PG," Donkey Kong randomly said, as he started doing the Team Rocket motto, but was knocked unconcious by Captain Falcon, who was buried under the truckload of mail from the carrier Paratroopa.

"Truckload of mail FTW!" The carrier Paratroopa laughed, carrying Zero Suit Samus, who was being kidnapped.

"Oh noes! My love!' Snake shouted, being killed by Mr. Game-and-Watch, who was being a rebel.

"Mwahahahaha!" Mr. Game-and-Watch evilly laughed, stealing Bowser's trademark laugh as he started killing the rest of the Smashers, except for Luigi, who was playing Pokemon Stadium 1 with Bowser.

The ghost of Popo, in his regular form, came back, but only to be devoured by Link.

"Mmmmm...ghostly!" Link laughed like a hillbilly, playing his Master Sword like a banjo.

Banjo and Kazooie then sued Link, and then they died, along with Link.

Pichu started doing the moonwalk.

Jigglypuff took out her microphone and ate it, killing herself in the process.

Peach came back, dragging a dead, badly beaten ganondorf behind her. "Uhhh...did I miss anything?" She asked, gigling.

Cranky Kong moaned, having watched the entire thing. "Darn, stupid kids..." He muttered to himself, before getting hacked by Luigi.

"And remmeber, kids." Luigi said to the computer screen, smiling and taking out a ceral box, "Mama Luigi-OS is part of a nutrisuious breakfast!"

* * *

Yoshizilla: This was so ridiculous, it doesn't even deserve to be in my Super Smash Brothers timeline. Oh well, it was nice to finally do a Super Smash Brothers fanfic, or one-shot in this case, without my three main Smash characters. (coughs, and then gets shot by Luigi, who becomes the ruler of Nintendo City, and then the universe)

Luigi: That's MAMA LUIGI to you! (laughs crazily) 


End file.
